


stuck on you

by aeits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kinda self-indulgent, tanaka for 3 secs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeits/pseuds/aeits
Summary: terushima exceeds expectations and shinji learns to accept it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to write this fic for a while but couldn't figure out the right way to start. and i just needed to write something, no matter how small.

In life, they tell you certain things are to be expected. Like how misplaced objects will only turn up half the time. And odds are you’ll be stuck in a group project doing all the work at least once or twice. These situations are just part of the whole experience.

On the other end of the spectrum is the unexpected. The chances of bad things happening are mentioned over and over, but the same can’t be said about the peculiar. Simply based on the fact that no one actually expects unusual circumstances to arise.

It’s the very reason why Shinji has been standing here for approximately two minutes assessing the best way to proceed. He shifts from one foot to the other then back again before stepping closer and into a squat.

“Excuse me,” he says, reaching for the man’s shoulder. “Hey.”

The man startles and Shinji leans away to avoid getting hit. A curse leaves the stranger’s mouth as he blinks into full wakefulness. Shinji can’t imagine it’s anything less than confusing waking in his… position. Not to mention the pain he must be feeling.

“So,” Shinji clears his throat effectively earning the stranger’s attention, “bad day?”

He hadn’t really thought through his approach but it’s better than nothing. As far as he knows, there isn’t a handbook specifying the dos and don’ts upon finding someone with their arm stuck in a vending machine. Although, Shinji could have really used one.

There’s an awkward moment where the man stares straight at him without uttering a word. He settles on the glint of coins Shinji has cupped in his palm then goes, “Well, it isn’t exactly a _good day_ , now is it?”

“Before you ask,” the guy anticipates the obvious question coming, “my snack got stuck and yes, I was stupid enough to try freeing it by putting my arm in here.”

Shinji nods because it’s perfectly understandable, albeit not very smart, except for why the man had fallen asleep instead of doing something else. “Why didn’t you call for help?”

“Thought about it,” he reaches for the phone Shinji hadn’t noticed then groans when the action pulls at his arm. “There’s no signal in this corner. And you’re the first person I’ve seen. Most people probably have no clue this machine is here. Which is why I use it in the first place.”

He has to admit that’s true. It’s the same thing he was thinking as he walked over. Shinji wonders how long the poor man has been sitting and hoping someone would actually stop by so he could escape. Too long if he could fall asleep like that.

Standing causes the guy’s eyes to widen as if he’s convinced Shinji is going to abandon him. “Don’t worry,” he says in what he thinks is a reassuring voice. “I’m just gonna walk out and get someone who can get you out of this thing.”

“Good, but if you don’t come back I’ll be seriously pissed.”

The whole process is rather frustrating because the mall worker he passes doesn’t offer any solid advice on solving the problem. His co-worker recommends calling the distributor to dispatch someone with the key for the machine. Fortunately, the line has no wait time and everything falls into place afterwards.

“Thank God,” the stranger perks up when Shinji returns with a delivery man. “I thought you left me for dead.”

From there, it’s a sequence of opening the door, the stranger scooting along the floor and wiggling his arm with the added space until he’s finally free. The guy looks happy enough to cry. Shinji thinks he might for half a second. They both express their gratitude - the man bowing while clutching his arm at his side - and Shinji retrieves the snack that had fallen to the ground.

“Is this what you wanted?” The entire ordeal is pretty funny now.

“Yeah,” the stranger glares at the harmless package like it’s at fault for what had transpired. “Definitely not worth it. But I’m starving and my arm’s still numb so could you maybe open it for me?”

Shinji smiles because this is completely ridiculous and he isn’t sure how else to respond. “No problem.”

“Thanks for saving my ass… uh-”

“Watari.”

“Thanks, Watari-san,” the guy nods but doesn’t offer a name in exchange. He takes the snack, turning on his heel. “I owe you one.”

Shinji is stood there staring after the man while he disappears around the corner. It is positively the strangest way he’s ever become acquainted with someone. He glances at the vending machine, deciding it would be better to get food on the way home.

The thing about the unexpected is that they just are. They happen. All of a sudden, out of the blue. Catching you completely unaware. And you’re faced with the question of what to do afterwards. Maybe the point isn’t about being prepared, but about the reaction.

Or at least that’s what Shinji tells himself when he quickly sidesteps the falling projectile aimed at his head. It lands and almost rolls into the street. He realises belatedly that it’s a shoe.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” the voice above him calls out, sounding oddly familiar.

He shields his eyes from the sun and spots the source of the voice two storeys up. Shinji is only mildly surprised that it’s the same guy who had his arm stuck in the vending machine.

The man (whose name he still doesn’t know) seems to recognise Shinji at that precise moment. “Watari-san!” he exclaims happily from the balcony. Another man peers over the edge and immediately starts laughing. “If you don’t mind.”

Well, he supposes, retrieving the shoe that narrowly leaves him bruised for the man who accidentally kicked it off is a common courtesy of sorts. He adjusts the strap of his messenger bag as he steps inside and climbs the stairs to the third floor.

The other man who had also been on the balcony is waiting once he arrives. “I’ve been told you can help,” he states ominously, starting to walk in the direction Shinji assumes the apartment is.

That raises a few questions like _help with what_ and _told by whom_ and _what the hell is that guy on your balcony doing_. He follows along quietly - thinking about the worst scenarios that could come from it.

Shinji doesn’t speak until all three of them are together. “I need an explanation.”

“It was a bet.”

The guy’s friend snorts. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“When have I ever turned down a chance at money?”

Shinji watches them launch into a discussion. One leaning on the railing, the other with his foot shoved through the space of two bars. He can sense a pattern.

“You do this often?” Shinji cuts in, lips twitching. “Get your limbs stuck in places?”

The stranger smiles. “That thing two weeks ago was a first,” he taps his fingers on the metal surface. “This uh… I’ve done this before.”

His friend laughs at the perplexed look Shinji wears. “He told me you could help.”

“Watari-san is good at this, trust me.”

“What are you talking about? You don’t even know me.”

The guy’s brows furrow. Trying to figure out whether Shinji is joking or not. “Yes,” he says slowly, “I do.”

“I mean, helping you one time doesn’t make me an expert,” Shinji stops, takes a breath. “Plus, I don’t remember you telling me your name.”

“Oh!” he holds a hand out. “Terushima Yuuji, nice to meet you again. This is Tanaka, a good yet questionable friend of mine.”

Tanaka pats him on the back. “Hey, Watari-san. You live in this building? I’ve never seen you around.”

“Yeah, I’m actually one floor up.”

“That explains it. We should all hang out someday.”

“I think-”

“Very sorry to interrupt,” Terushima says, not at all apologetic. “But can we bond later?”

They go through trials and errors. And more errors than trials. Then Tanaka giving up to sit on the sidelines. Terushima wondering aloud how his life will play out if he remains stuck. Shinji wondering why he let them talk him into helping.

“Who would I sell the movie rights to?” Terushima asks, regarding the hypothetical book he’d write which would gain hypothetical success and lead to hypothetical film adaptations. “I’d want money to make up for all the time I lost.”

Tanaka opens his mouth right as Terushima’s foot comes loose and he loses balance. Shinji sits back with a sigh. His thanks gets mixed somewhere between Terushima’s demands for his money and Tanaka’s adamant refusal since Terushima had ‘outside help’.

Under normal circumstances, he may not have liked them. Tanaka barely understands the concept of an inside voice. Terushima is a little too touchy. They’re both certain Shinji will eventually take part in their shenanigans. Except they’re unpredictable, and Shinji likes that.

The first thought Shinji has when he hears the starting notes of the song Terushima set for his calls is _why is he calling_. Because Terushima just doesn’t do that. He sends Shinji seven messages back to back. Or irregular texts if he’s particularly busy.

The second thought Shinji has when he sees Terushima’s name flashing across his phone screen is _why_ _is_ _he_ _calling_ now. It’s half past ten and Shinji is settling down for bed. Usually, Terushima respects his schedule enough not to bother pestering him into replying.

“You picked up,” Terushima says in disbelief.

“I know,” Shinji says, wishing Terushima could see him rolling his eyes. “I surprise myself too.”

Terushima lets out a short laugh. “That being said…” his voice goes quiet. “I’m stuck.”

“What?”

The words crackle over the phone. “I’ve been at the train station because of some delay,” Terushima practically whines. “It’ll probably get worse with the storm. And I wanna go home but I can’t because I’m stuck.”

“So, you’re stuck and I’m automatically the person you turn to?”

“What did you expect?”

Shinji expects Terushima hurriedly running to his car. Cheeks and nose red from the frost. Hands clumsily reaching for the handle. He closes the door swiftly and pushes his face to the vents expelling warm air. Terushima makes fun of the fact that he’s in his pyjamas before anything else.

Shinji expects it the next time and the time after that. He expects it when Terushima says that this is the last time (it never is) and that he should buy Shinji a gift as a form of compensation (he never does). Tanaka tells him he ought to charge Terushima for his service.

Shinji expects Terushima to get along extremely well with his friends. Eager to be on good terms with everyone. He’s sociable in ways that Shinji is not. In ways Shinji doesn’t necessarily want to be. He likes how Terushima gives all his focus easily once he’s interested.

When Terushima continuously asks Shinji on lunch dates - confident from the get go, grin firmly in place - and starts clinging to him more and more. When Terushima repeatedly asks if he can kiss Shinji - a bit nervous, a completely different person - he expects that too.


End file.
